1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air current deflector to be mounted on the roof of a towing vehicle for reducing the drag resulting from air currents against the forward surfaces of a trailer.
When a towing vehicle, such as an automobile, traveling at or near the maximum speed limit on a highway and pulling a trailer, such as a travel trailer, air currents or high wind resistance known as "wind drag" is imposed on both vehicles as a result of their velocity. This wind drag varies according to wind direction and is increased to some extent by air currents moving over the towing vehicle's upper surfaces which are normally disposed at a lower level than the upper limits of the travel trailer. In addition to sometimes inducing swaying action and wind induced vibrations on the travel trailer, the wind drag increases the wear on the towing vehicle transmission and decreases the miles per gallon of fuel consumed.
This invention achieves a reduction of wind drag forces as applied to a trailer and hence a reduction in the quantity of fuel which would otherwise be burned by the towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses it is old to mount an air current deflector on the roof of a towing vehicle to reduce the drag of a trailer but previous deflectors have not generally been acceptable and used possibly for the reason of the initial expense, such as the requirement for specialized mounting means or the complexity of the devices or they were not adjustable and were inefficient due to misplacement in mounting.
This invention provides an air current deflecting panel which may be connected with substantially any type towing vehicle having a roof over the driver's position and which is easily adjusted to obtain its maximum benefits.